


Nothing

by pulangaraw



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

_Nothing,_ Sherlock thought, repeating the word over and over in his head like a mantra.

 _Nothing. Nothing. Nothing._

He stared at the edge of the knife in his hand until his vision blurred.

Japanese steel. A Higonokami, made in Miki in 1909. A present from his grandfather. Aimless irritation clawed at the inside of his skin.

 _Nothing_ , he thought, banishing memories before they could take hold.

Noise drifted in through the open window. Cars passing by, voices and the laughter of children. The world drifting in on a summer breeze. Thoughts screamed inside his brain, making his head hurt.

 _Nothing. Nothing_

Sherlock stroked his thumb along the blade, lifted it to his nose, inhaled the smell of steel and sweat. His fingers itched to move. To press steel against skin and watch blood well up around it. He imagined his soul crawling out of him through the cut like a thousand tiny bugs.

Melodramatic.

 _Nothing._ Why couldn’t there just be nothing for a little while.

The door downstairs opened, then shut with a bang. John coming back from work.

Sherlock flicked the knife shut and put it back into the drawer.

Not today.


End file.
